


Chapter 3

by Physicallyfat



Series: Dancing With The Enemy [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Espionage, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Physicallyfat/pseuds/Physicallyfat
Summary: Cherri finds herself at the Blimp once more. But she is offered something she wont forget.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Dancing With The Enemy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863682
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Chapter 3

-Day 2-

“The Perks”

  
  


Her head lightly mustered movement from stagnation. Arms caught around a pillow. Its warmth encapsulates her in a fluffy warmth. She hugs it tighter and breathes in its fragrance. The aroma deepens and grows strong. Roses, Lavender? What were they again? The aromatic perfume wafted across Cherri’s nose. Theres a small whiff of salt, just enough to compliment the sweet garden air. Light pours into sight. Her eyelid is greeted to a large puff of pink hair. She didn't remember buying a girly ass pillow as this. Oh well. Sleeping held her body in place to rest some more. Her arms go limp, and her eye closes again and began to slip back into sleep.

The pillow moves. It reaches around Cherri and pulls her in. An unsatisfied groan escapes her mouth.. 

“Good morning to you to” Angel giggled, slapping her ass

**_SLAP_ **

“Ow! H **\- ANGEL!?!** ” 

Cherri shot up from Angels, ‘breasts.’ The covers fly off of the both of them. She remembered now. That's right. A slumber party with a porn star. Ange’s body jiggled rhythmically with his laughter. The spank was like a shot of caffeine to her veins. Her head was hot. And she was awake. 

Angel said, “HAHA, Payback bitch!” 

Cherri, fresh of resolve, reached for an actual pillow and struck it across his face making a muffled sound.

**_THWOMP_ **

She begins to laugh too. Angel follows her lead, pushing her off and grabs five handfuls of pillows to retaliate. He swings to her, first one misses, but his other two arms are full of soft aggression. The second lands surely on Cherri’s chest crashing loud signals throughout her system.

“OW, you **_ASS!_** those were my tits!”

Louder laughter escapes Angel’s teeth. Cherri rears up and lands her hit right on him. He falls over like a jenga tower. Shag carpet meets his laughing face and he rolls around onto the floor. He rolls onto a gown. Cherri’s gown. The dress she wore from the day before was still on the floor. Hellish light poured in from the fresh windows illuminating the features of the dress. Cherri stared at it from the bed. Not a groan escaped her. A sting of annoyance washes over her like salt water on a nearly closed wound.. 

Angel is still collecting himself. The laughter subsides shortly after. He spys the dress from the floor. His ass almost level with the bed slouched, and arcing over front he bed., legs relaxed over towards his head as he watches his friend reminisce. 

“Man what time is it?” Angel propped himself up with all six of his hands. Swinging his head over to his nightstand gripping it with his top left hand. Pulling up his revealing panties. “Man, its only ten in the morning? Fuck im behind on my morning blow.” Angel turns back to the bed from his desk. “Wanna join me Cherr-bear?”

“I’d rather get drunk right now if ima be honest with you.” Cherri reaches down to her midriff, giving it a scratch. “Fuck I’m hungry though. Forgot to eat last night.”

“Well we got the continental breakfast downstairs and shit. The two princess’s aren't here around this time. ‘Early risers, and shit.” Angel got up and stretched. “I’ll also sweet talk the front desk to get’cha a beer too.” he winks.

Cherri scratched a fresh itch on her back and bundled up blankets to the wall and slouch in bed against them. “Well that's good enough for a party between just us.” She smiles.

‘ _ Rehab must be a bitch. _ ’ She watched the skinny cotton swab clear a line of blow across his desk. No doubt the people who are trying to help him are having to deal with the withdrawals that come with it. She began to ponder if the longer you're under the influence for so long that the hangover would be the worst thing of all. As if the cumulative hangover would kill him or some shit like that.

It was too early to be thinking about that kind of shit for Cherri. Her mind wandered into a fog as her head turned to the window. Looked like clear skies today. As clear as hell could get.

There was a soft rapid knock on the door. Cherri’s heart pounded in her chest. She threw up all of the fluffy covers and draped them over her. Camouflaging herself as Angels bed.

Angel jumped and wobbled to stand up knocking over a couple of things at his mirror. The girls shouldn't be here! ‘Bitch one and Bitch two,’ as Angel loved to call them. Should be out. 

“JESUS FUCK.” he shreiked. Angel was more scared of how quick Cherri was rather than the door itself. “Dont fuckin scare me like that! Or I’ll cut out your ovaries!” A statement for both the intruder, and Cherri.

Soft steps walked over to the door. Cherri smelled a little bit of cigarette smoke from the sheets. Couldn't say she was a smoker, with fuses and all for a power, and passtime. It was a safe bet to stay away from that kind of shit. The one time a bad habit would be made worse in her case. She grit her teeth and dealt with it. The door opens.

Angel says, “Look i-” 

“IS SHE HERE?!” Nifty squealed.

“Oh it's just you.”

Cherri threw the covers back off of her and saw the demon run about to the clothes on the floor looking them over feverishly. Angel closes the door with a look of irritation and walks over to his mirror to put on his face for the day. Nifty zooms back and talks to herself under her breath. She's sponging up the wet information from the clothes. She reads them with such a passionate stare that's akin to a heroin addict looking at a needle. All the information is stored in the thread. All threads were in place. All sewn hard together, nothing loose, nothing undone. All pristine… Save for the smell. 

Nifty leaned in to give it a massive whiff, her teensy chest burst out from her to accommodate the air. She chokes on it and gags on the musk and metallic aroma. After catching her breath she looks over to Cherri. 

“HOW WAS IT?!” Nifty’s eye grew massive with a blinding glimmer inside of it. “How were the clothes, how was the experience? What was he like? What did it smell like? How many people were there? What did you do? WHAT HAPPENED PLEASE TELL ME!”

Cherri took a moment of silence to breathe in. Where to start? Fingers rubbed the sides of her temples as the unpleasant events flowed in. Cherri looked up and out into the world outside. The skies were black. Words were stolen from Cherris mouth. Familiar clouds blanketed the sky now, and they were rolling in fast to the hotel. 

“Oh for fucks sake.” Cherri reached down to her dress. 

“What?” Angel and Nifty said in unison.

“Guys help me put on my dress again. Niffty, Can you do my hair like before?”

“I’ll do it even better!” She replied

“What? Is he back again? Like. AGAIN?!” Angel sounded annoyed hiking up his slipping undies. He then realized to look out the window. He silently nodded and grinned moving back to Cherri. The line of, ‘morning motivation’ definitely is kicking in right now.

Busy hands reached all around Cherri as she dressed for the occasion. An orchestra of prep surrounds her body as her eye meets the window. Deep into the clouds, A silver spear reached out from the center, cutting through the dark abyss and emerged as a large blimp. Two more followed in formation behind it. A signature pink observatory shines amongst the dark skies around it. She could hear the manic laughter from the hotel.

Cherri’s voice was low and exhausted, “Goddamn, are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Holy fuck, ya were right!” Angel added. “Three of em too haha!”

“Done!” Nifty shouted. Hopping off of Angel’s shoulders and zipping around Cherri’s sides.

Cherri felt the whole ensemble come together. The pants slipped back on, the stirrups rode the boots back up. The dress came together. Cherri’s hair got all braided up nice and neat. A few tufts of hair broke free from the braid around her head. Resembling something like a golden pink crown of barbed wire. It all happened incredibly fast with Niffty’s help. A light growl came from Cherri’s stomach. Angel felt it through the corset he was tightening, and looked at her. 

“Ey, I know we didn't get to have breakfast Babe, But take some of his food for the both of us!” Angel smirked. “Go kick his ass!” He spanked Cherri for the road. She was all ready.

“Also damn! I thought your ass was fat because of the dress earlier. Turns out it was just you!”

“Fuck you.” Cherri laughed.. 

“Hey flaunt it if you got it!” Angel added. “Find out If that guy Is into ass! And he’ll be all over you. Sit on his face a little and see what happens!” Angel laughs still ring through the halls even after Cherri closed the door between them on her way out. 

Nifty taps her chin. “I feel like I forgot something important.”

“What might that be?” Angel sarcastically asked, holding Fat Nuggets.

She screamed, “OH HECK I FORGOT THE CHANGE OF CLOTHES”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh I do hope she returns!” Pentious gleefully monologues. 

His hands were clasped together in front of him. They met his cheek as his mind filled with thoughts of her. The eggboys echo responses to his loud thinking. He doesn't listen, probably has heard it a thousand times already. ‘Yeah boss! She's real purdy!’

Fluttering rises up from his heart as he reaches for the controls. The cameras outside turn and swivel. A soft swaying rhythmic sway moves his hips as he anticipates her arrival. 

“Oh  _ Eleanor _ . Where are you?” he muttered longingly. 

A thought struck his mind like a bullet. Then burned throughout like a plague. He knew he’d be easy to spot with his fleet size. 

‘ _ She mentioned before that she’d walk every day so she MUST be around _ .’ The only patience he could contain was a fidgeting, wild excited kind. The energy spread to his hands and voice. He gripped the knobs and pushed them. The wheel turned and gears sputtered and dials chimed and glittered. 

“BOYS!” He shouted

The room became still every voice silent, and all ears up. Every yellow beady eye was on Pentious. The glass met a small woman lightly jogging faintly in the distance. The indistinguishable gem, amongst the sea of slimy streets. 

Pentious rose his eye from the spyglass, “To the clearing!” The scaled heart bounced inside it's cold little ribcage. “I do believe we're expecting a guest!” He smiled

The eggboys all Cheer. 

Again she made it to the blimp, again theres no shooting. Distant chatter grows louder with every step she makes.

“Oh i cant wait,” echoes the speakers.

“Whys that? Booooss??” Clearly an egg boy.

“For  _ HER  _ you fool!” an audible slap reverberated across the buildings.

‘ _ Her?’ Does Sir Pentious mean Cherri? Or…  _ **_‘Cherri’_ ** _ Cherri _ .’ Her mind wandered.

Crossing the cobbled corner, and rounding the road the blimp shined into view. 

“Boss! Boss! I found her!” the intercom buzzed.

He must have left the receiver on again. Metal clanging, glass breaking, grunts and crashes echo out of the speakers.

“Madam!” Starts Sir Pentious. “Good morrow! What a coincidence to have met my desert flower another day!” 

A wry eyebrow raises suspicion on Cherri’s face. 

“If I may be so bold. But. Could I ask your humble presence aboard my vessel again, my fair lady?”

At least he's interested in Cherri now. Must have been yesterday that really got him going. Without a reply. Before cherri could even open her mouth the lift descends on the ground like yesterday. 

Well, might as well, “Alright” Cherri replied in a mild surprise. 

“O-oh shes coming aboard!” Sir pentious sounded far away. 

“Yay! Another guest!” an even farther off egg boy cheers. 

A heavy, shaking head rests itself in Cherri’s hands as she wonders. ‘ _ What have I gotten myself into. _ ’

‘ _ Hes awfully forward since yesterday _ ’ Cherri thought. She gets back up and sees him. 

Its all as the same as yesterday. The lift lowers. Cherri enters, and rises with the steel to the flying castle. The door swings open, it drops again. Pentious really needs to get to fixing that.

The calm serenading voice she heard the day before was met with an annoying twangy vocal range. Cherri looked and saw Sir Pentious, as he always has been. The slimy dorky wet noodle tech geek.

“Elanore! I’m so glad you came to visit again!” Pentious smiled. Not his conniving, ‘trying to be menacing’ smile. 

It made Cherri feel uneasy, it seemed, ‘natural’ for him. Wait, ‘Elanore.’ Cherri’s unease was met with a sweet calm. Seems her Alias has seemed to work too. 

“Good morning Pentious, erm. Sir, Pentious.” She extended her gloved hand outward to him.

Pentious leans in and gently holds her hand, and accompanies it with a kind kiss. Seeing Pentious bend over and bow in front of her filled her with power. She giggled at the thought that he would act like this to her. Pentious looked back to her. His eyes caught her smile and began to smile too. He rose back up and still held her hand by her fingers. Cherri didn't take her hand away. Seems like the elegant thing to do. Proud might not describe it well. But Cherri felt she was getting the hang of this ‘elegance,’ shit. 

“You’re as beautiful as I saw you the day before.” 

Cherri looks at the black and pink noodle. Unwavering in her poise. Pentious stares back and averts his gaze. Cherri scans around him. Sweat dripping from his brow. She scans off over to the left. Out the corner of her eyes she spots him looking back to her. She returns her gaze. He looks away once more. Remembering the clasped hands. She tightened her grip and pulled his fingers into her palm. He blushes. 

‘ _ Oh man I didn’t think he would be this desperate _ ’ Cherri snided.

“Uhm. so…” Pentious said, clearing his throat. “H-how has your morning been going? Have you had a wonderful breakfast?”

“Honestly, I haven't eaten yet.” Cherri admits. 

“Pardon?” Pentious’s smile is erased from his face. His little fangs poke out from his concerned lips.

“I slept in and, well, I suppose, I, simply forgot as I woke.” She lied.

“Oh, my this cant do. You must be starving.” Pentious holds her hands with both of his.

The thought of eating whatever food this guy ate nauseated Cherri. He probably ate whole rats and probably his minions if he wanted to.

“Uh, Hmmm, No tha-” Cherris stomach growled.

“We simply must feed you Lady Elanore! I shan't take no for a response!” Pentious held her hand tighter. 

But it didn't hurt Cherri. She ‘followed’ him nearly being dragged behind. She almost tripped but held onto her dress as she gained balance once more. The gold framed chestnut door passed her from the captain's deck, and she entered the maze of exposed pipework walls. It seemed shoddy craftsmanship to see every pipe and every beam exposed to the walls. She’d never been this deep in the hull before. Every so often there were tool boxes hung on the supports. The occasional egg minion passed by as she was aggressively being escorted across the ship. The gaggle of eggs followed suit from the captain's deck.

The eggs all cheered and danced as they followed behind the two of them. The pace was quick but the turns were simple. A few roughly sketched names were scrawled on each intersection of hallways. Some nearly illegible, she looked down to egg boy level and saw immaculate cursive writing noting each direction. One turn pointed towards the, “food place’ one named out. Cherri figured it's the lunchroom. Sure enough two large swinging doors were in sight and they busted right though with a vigorous hunger. Bright fluorescent light poured into her retina. She squinted at the adjustment. The room was bright and filled with small tables for each egg minion. It was well populated with food staff and customers. The only ‘her’ sized table was in the center. Scanning around more she found the menu across the room. And the trays of food in heated bins spread across the bar. The sweet nourishing smell of food entered her nose. 

A sea of egg minions gaggle around the room, rolling from table to table munching loudly to the slop that populated their plates. The slop that Cherri couldn't bear to look at directly out of fear. Cherri wasn't feeling too hungry anymore. She still felt repulsed to the thought of considering the food to eat here. 

“Here is your seat,  _ m'lady _ ” Pentious said.

A sting of disgust got to Cherri with that sentence. She watched Pentious pull out a seat for her. She smiled. 

“Thank you” Cherri said, sitting down in the red cushioned seat. 

The brown wood armrests jutted out right at comfortable armrest level. 

“Now please wait whilst  **_I_ ** handle your breakfast!” Pentious grinned. Without a chance to respond he darted into the kitchen. The door swings back and barely pinches the tip of his tail. 

Cherri laughed to hear his echoing scream of pain from beyond the door. Returning her gaze from the door she looked down to the white table cloth to find a single vase with a face rose in it. Cherri stares at it a while as egg minions talk around her.

“OH BOY! The Boss is cooking!” the egg minions all cheer in delight. 

“Don't get too excited! “A shout came from the kitchen. Pentious’s head stuck out from the doors. “I’m only making our guest food! Go retrieve coffee for our guest!” Pentious screeched, returning to the kitchen.

Sure enough a single, ornate, white cup landed gently in front of Cherri not a moment later. The rim was gently crafted with vines and flowers along the rim. It was short and wide. But on each natural sipping side was an immaculately smoothed out lip on the cup. The little Egg waiter spun around his hand and bowed to her. He looks back up to her and postures for feedback.

“Coffee huh?” Cherri eyed up the glass. “Can I get some… Brown sugar and some creamer?” most places don't have that kind of stuff for her when she went drinking with her pals. Cherri thought he might be loaded enough to have his own.

The egg reached into his little waiter pouch and pulled out exactly those. Brown sugar packets and little cups of creamer. Surprised, she takes them. Cherri looks around the room and sees appropriately sized tables for the appropriately sized egg boys neatly placed around the large room. Eggboys of every kind were inside. Not just the suit and tophat boys. But some had mechanics gear on, with little wrenches and tools. Some were little chefs, and a janitor or two. The kitchen had heating trays full of potatoes, sausages and other various foods. Silverware was after that to the right of the kitchen stand. At the end of the right stood the door. Cherri then realized she was smack dab in the center of the room. Surrounded by a fleet of eggboys, in the deepest belly of the blimp. Surprised, she found herself not feeling as nervous as she should be. But comfortably waiting for some food. Well, rather the food held more suspense than the actual blimp itself. Back to her coffee, she poured in two creamer cups, and several packets of sugar with Pentious’s signature pink colors and gold grin. She groaned and poured them in.

Pentious busts out of the swinging doors as the sugar and cream meet Cherri’s coffee. His hips leading charge through the doors, the planes of wood bounce off of him and he slithers, and rotates out holding two plates full of only Satan knows what. His grin is wide, and proud. Fangs extend downwards to his chin from his toothless smile.

The plates are gently placed down and she sees the menu. Hell eggs, ham, and toast. And some strawberry flavored jelly to go with the bread. The only expression that rose to Cherri’s face was one of concern. She looks around the cafeteria to the eggs around her. She looks back down. And spys the eggs on her plate. She squints loudly.

“Is the food to your satisfaction? I don't quite know what this, ‘brawnch,’ the new age is about. So I improvised with a breakfast.” Pentious sat down across the table. His hat rested on one of the rounded knobs on top of the chair. His coat rested on the left and he wore a white frilly apron.

Cherri looked down to the food and grabbed the toast. Even for being starving, the repulsive matter on her plate seemed to look less revolting by the second. She bit into the toast. It had a soft give, past the lightly toasted crunch. A creamy saltiness, followed by a sweet strawberry flavor burst from the toast. She kept chewing. The salty sweet flavors permeated her mouth. She swallowed it down, it made itself at home in her stomach.. 

“How is the toast?” Pentious shyly muttered.

Cherri replied, “I’ll try some more.” eyeing the Hell boar Ham. Her resolve wavering. And her stomach wanting.

She reached for the ham. As ham as it can get. Hesitates grips her hand, icy and still. Then came the bite. Savory,  _ and _ sweet too. Not as sweet as the jelly. The protein reaches her stomach and spreads warmth through her body. It's not dry at all but she felt thirsty after a bite. She reaches for her coffee, its really creamy, and obnoxiously sweet. Perfect. The dark flavor creamed out by sugary sweet milk washes down the flavors. She breathes in deep. The heat from the coffee escapes with her exhale, taking steam with it. The heat rushes through her blood. She looks down to the last piece. The eggs.

Pentious watches patiently from his chair. Actually he doesn't, he bounces in his chair. Eager to hear a word back from Cherri. He's seen her eat everything without a word. 

Cherri didnt notice the small plate of toast Pentious for himself. The slices are long and thin to go in between his two fangs. Cherri’s stomach churns as her eyes find their way to the eggs on her plate. The cold fork raised up from the table as she wielded towards the egg white. She winced as the slice she tore off crept towards her mouth. When it finally touched her tongue, the soft egg white pillowed across her palette. Her eye opened and found her plate had become empty. She ate it all. 

The nutrients permeated her body. She felt awake, strong too! 

“Penny this is really good.” Cherri said.

“P-penny?” Sir Pentious ponders and blushes. “I, have not been referred to like that before.” he smiles back. “O-oh! Yes, thank you! Miss Elanore. I take pride in my creations.” he completely forgot to answer. He smiles enough to present his teeth. 

The noise between them is filled with clanking dishes and idle egg boy chatter of the room.

Cherri takes a long sip of her candied coffee. 

Sir Pentious clears his throat, “May I show you more of my ship?”

Cherri scans him over and gives him a look saying, “Didn’t we tour yesterday though?”

Pentious blushes. “W-W-Well yes! But I want to show you the rest!” 

His stammering annoyed Cherri. She humored him. After all, he gave breakfast, for free too. A real sugar daddy. She sipped her coffee and nodded to him. 

“So you are interested?”

“I nodded to you” Cherri said

“Uh- er, A yes then?”

Cherri rolled her eye. “You need me to say it?”

“If you could.”

Cherri sighed. “Yes, Sir Pentious.” she rolled her hand pretentious in the air, “please take me on your wonderful tour.”

Pentious’s heart fluttered inside his chest. “I would adore to have your company in my ship!” He jumped out of his seat and hurried his coat onto his body. Cherri, slow on the upkeep, followed his accent up..

An enthused gleam shines from Pentious’s eyes. He drops his apron to the egg minion waiting for them, draping the poor guy blind. Pentious hops up and is fully dressed with his usual attire. 

“Please! Right this way!” 

Cherri stands up She brushed crumbs off of her dress but her hand hit Pentious’s outstretched fingers by mistake. and feels her skin crawl as her hand makes contact with his. Cherri apologized

  
  


The skin on Pentious’s hand screams in excitement. Pentious said, “Oh, no, I'm sorry! I’m.. Terribly excited.” his fangs stretched out of his mouth marking a grin on his cheeks.

They dont hold hands. They walk together side by side out the door. The clamor of dishes, and silverware disappear behind them. The sounds begin to be replaced with the gentle hum once more. And a solitary rhythm, shoes tapping, echoing across the halls. They walk in sync. As in sync as one can get with a tube of scales. Cherri held her hands across her lower stomach listening to his sermon. Her mind wanders feeling the fresh nutrients rush through her system. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good breakfast. Their melodic strut reached a small stretch of windows along the walls. The city spanned out beside the two. 

Cherri gazed into its constant, unfolding, crimson expanse. The sky, still warm with the morning, pastel pink sky. She stops moving to examine the concrete and steel. Weaving together, inside and out like a garden. Cherri roominates on the calm, and breathes deeply. Pentious stops to find Cherri is gone from his side. He looked behind him and ten feet, she stood. Basking in the light of the outside. The demonic sun made her glow. Her expression was somber and calm. Her pink eye held a sweet tranquility that infected Sir Pentious. Her faint blush, and strawberry blonde hair grew bright in the light. Pentious had many words in his library, but he could only think of one for her. 

_ Radiant. _

Like an angel, a marble pillar, an oasis. Approach felt impossible in a moment. There was a brief stillness in the room. He looked out the window. He saw the tall skyscrapers like trees, the concrete jungle and its neon flowers. A bramble of temptation and lies. He slowly slithered beside her. A large breath drew itself into her and exhaled on his approach. He felt doing the same. He stood himself next to her. Sighed just as she did. ‘ _ What does she see?’  _ The world of red looked calm. Distant horns, and screams were white noise. He breathes more and looks over to her. She hasn't noticed him. He eyes down to her expanding lungs. The corset presses against her and lifts her breasts. His eyes avert, at least trying to. Red flushes his face and his breathing grows quick and he is caught dropping all other thoughts thinking something else. ‘ _ What is that smell? _ ’

Where did the time go? Cherri came back to reality hearing the snake next to her ask. 

“Uh, pardon me if this is rude to ask Miss Elanore. But… Did you, perchance bathe today?” His face grew red. “I-i-i-i I dont mean to assume anything by my statement. But your clothes have also not changed since yesterday.” each word escaped his mouth faster than the last, frantic and panicked. “a-a-And you said before you haven’t access to a proper living environment and I now assume you might not have access to a bath! A-AND. Well. I” He began sweating inside his suit. His mind was racing with thoughts.

Panicked was something Cherri had never seen from him. He looked nervous. Hes doing that thing where he, ‘plibbits,’s his tongue while he thinks. He sighs loudly after coming to a short conclusion, tossing hazard to the side. Just before composing himself again.

“Dont you wear the same sui-

“Miss Elanore, I may have a washroom for you to use here.” He interrupted

Stunned, Cherri asked, “Washroom? Like, a bathroom?”

“You can bathe there, yes!” 

Cherri snuck a whiff of her own smell and found it repulsive. The combination of sweaty stank that soaked itself into the threads made her breakfast want to escape from her stomach. 

“A bath does sound rather pleasant.” 

“Then is it true you haven’t access to a proper shower too?” he clasped his hands together

Sneaking into the hotel and borrowing the shower there, or her neighbors shower hardly felt like having her own. It felt like lying but its more truth than fact when Cherri said, “No I haven't got a shower to myself.”

“Dear me! What kind of squalor does your landlord put you in!?”

More or less, she's her own landlord. Nobody lives where she is. Her little hideaway is almost ruined beyond repair and requires more of a bulldozer than a ‘little spot treatment.’ Cherri thought about her torn up bedroom, splintered wood and broken bricks littered corners of her hideaway. Occasional spiders made room in the nooks and crannies rent free. And also Angel visited. A light comfortable film of dust blanketed the place. Smelt like sulfur, just like home. 

“If it would please you. My bath is open for your use!”

“That sounds pleasant. Thank you Penny.”

With those words, Pentious was as buttered as a baked potato. He chauffeured her to the bathroom. Bowing and pointing his arms towards a long hallway nearby. She walked in the direction. Pentious postured himself back up. Slithering behind her and caught up to help direct. Not even a single turn after that hallway he gestures to the pearly white framed hatch. 

“Here is the washroom!” 

Peering in beyond the door, a nearby egg minion swings it wide open. A startled jump comes from Cherri, the egg minions are stealthy as hell in this ship. A bright shining light pours out from the door accompanied with a soft fog. The floor is covered in porcelain tile. A single, massive tub rests near the back left wall some twenty feet from the entry. Over to the immediate right was a large mirror framed in gold snakes, and a sink with a complimentary wooden stool for what seemed like a sauna. Meant for examining yourself while wet it seemed. A collection of soap, shampoo and conditioners categorized and neatly placed along shelves next to the tub. Neighboring a small round table.

Cherri asked, “So is there a washing machine in there?” 

“O- OH! Right washing machine. W-w-w-we can take your, uhm... Clothes, once you bathe off the mess from earlier.”

“I.. don't really feel that messy. I don't mind just hanging out at the washroom. It's just a little sweat on the dress.”

“I must insist. If one's clothes are not clean it must be dreadful to feel the mess return to your skin after getting cleaned. I Can get them cleaned while you shower. It would be done likkity split.”

“I suppose it would be good.” Cherri looked into the bathroom and rubbed her chin in thought. 

This is the best bathroom Cherri has ever seen. Beats having to go for a hike to bathe. She felt it might be risky to ask. She asks anyways.

“Hey, uh. Could I use your bathroom later though?” Cherri asked, 

‘O, OH YES, yes, anytime” Pentious said eagerly. 

Cherri looked at him peculiarly.

Pentious’ face became bright pink, “OH NO, I mean. YOu can CoME by anytime! I understand that the facilities of Hell may not be the best for everyone! And, well, for a dignified woman as yourself to be subjected to such, ‘lower qualities,’ rather. Uh… worry me. You might say, “ 

“That would be amazing! But how will I find you whenever I need it? Could I…” Cherri’s heart fluttered and picked up pace. She was close. “Come by where your blimps rest?” 

Pentious looked like he was slapped across the face. “OH…” He flicked his tongue out and crossed his arms. “I must apologize. But I think we should talk about it some other time.”

Cherri became as board faced as he was.

“But please use the facilities as they are now” Pentious bowed.

Cherri’s shoulders drooped down. A twinge of annoyance bit at her gullet. So close, but shes getting closer. She smiled. ‘ _ But how much longer will it take? Day two and I’m getting frustrated. _ ’ She shrugs letting out a sigh. Looking back to the bath, its all washed away. Pentious watches a large grin grow across her face looking into the room. He smiles too. 

Cherri opened the door and started lifting her skirt and clothes.

“GAH! I GHGJjlksfd PERMIT ME TO LEAVE FIRST MADAMME.”  Pentious nearly screamed, and covered his face with an eggboy, who also is covering his face.

Pentious leaned into it and said, “Gentle-eggs, continue working for now. Miss Elanore is, *ahem* busy at the time being. But if she calls for help please help her!”

A resounding ‘YEAH BOSS’ echoed from every corner of the hull. 

Cherri smiled, struts continue into the bathroom and almost closes the door hatch to a sliver left open. Looking to sir pentious with a smile that expresses something less forced to her. 

Gentle words escape her, “I greatly appreciate this.” 

The door shuts.

Egg boys see her leave as the strong clang reverberates across the quiet ship. All their beady little cute yellow eyes raise up to Sir pentious. Statuesque, frozen in time looking onward past the door where Cherri last stood. Cherri undresses on the other side. Cheeky mists flow around her and cover her ever growing exposed body. Her arm covers her form like how an old master paints. The birth of Venus. She approaches the hatch, Closing the round window shutter. Now, nude in the room. She sees the solo bath. Stopping, she looks around the room. Spotless, cool, clean beauty glitters back to her, and its been here. All this time. Every time. 

Her open palm hands rest to her sides, as the cold creeps in as well as a single thought. How many ships had she destroyed at this point? Each one held one of these inside? 

Sounds reach out from the deepened voids of his memory, monochromatic shapes and angered words flash through his mind.

_ “Mommy! When do i get to bathe?” _

_ An orcish series of grunts come from inside the bathroom, _

_ “Not till me, and all of your siblings are done. Now Shut it!” _

_ “But, I wont get any of the water that's left if i’m last” _

_ “Then don't _ **_be last!_ ** _ ” _

_ A small defeated murmur escapes Pentious’s lips.  _

_ “But I’m always last…” _

  
  
  


“Is he broken?” one of the eggboys leans in to another. “Did he fall asleep standing up again?”

A fog of questions orbit around Sir Pentious’s singularity of thought. Lost in his own world. Snapped out by a tender tug of his tailcoat. 

“AH, aHEM. WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!” he spun around twisting his head around. He sees his egg minions. “Carry on then!” he commands, gesturing vaguely. 

Slithering away, head returning to its new home in the clouds. High with miss Elanore.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~spanning across the shadowy depths elsewhere~

“You need to see this.” the darkness coalesces again at the door.

“Is it worth my time?.” the ice clinked in his glass taking a sip. 

“Pentious hasn't fought, or. Done anything for two days in a row.”

The chair spun around to the door, cigar in hand. A cold silence fills the room. The shadow strokes his hand against his jagged beard in thought.

“Go on.” he says. Tainted white glove motioning in the dark. 

“His blimp comes into Cherri’s territory. Then.. just leaves.”

A stark, wooden creak pierces the cold air. The two gloved hands interlock and rest above his nose. “What do you mean it just leaves?” a twinge of anger seats itself on the words.

“He. leaves. Silently.” the messenger said. “Due to streamline resources, we did not attend due to wasting time. But ever since yesterday morning. Hes…”

“You need to get our scouts back out there and find out what's going on. Wait for his next arrival! And report back to me once you're finished.” He stands up and aggressively tears a lungful out of his cigar.

“Y-yes mein fuhrer.” The shadow nervously closes the door.

Dark smoke escapes his breath. His pale white head is clean as a globe, shining pink light off of it from the outside. This news was troubling. Very troubling. THoughts raced through his mind. “ _ What in Satan's asshole is going on _ ?”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Cherri emerged out of the water. Dripping in lilac and citrus smells that tingle. The smells wash over her soul as her foot reaches for the floor. She wraps her towel around her stealing the moisture, fresh off her skin. Mist dances around her as she approaches a chair resting next to the door. Each of her clothes are neatly pressed, folded and cared for on a rack next to the door. Her corset and boots are symmetrically placed side by side on the seat. 

Cherri reaches down for her garments. They slide back onto her cleansed skin and effortlessly fit back into place. Save for the corset. A groan escapes her lips. Her ensemble is nearly complete, but no spare hands makes for tough tightening work for her corset. Sir Pentious jumps to the shrill creak and breaks the silence. He gazes to the bathroom and sees Cherri walk out in a cloud of mist.

“Hey, Pen? Can you help me with this?” She motions to her back

Confused, Pentious watches her rotate around and spys the dangling corset threads and her exposed back. Heat rises to his face. 

“P--p-p-p Pardon?” his eyes grow wide. His hands reached up to his heart which he thought had ruptured.

“Just tighten them enough and tie it up.” a tightness gripped her stomach. Her eyebrow tense to asking for help.

Pentious sees her hands delicately hold her hair up. She moves closer to the frozen snake to help things along. He reaches for the strings and begins his work. The strings tighten and cherri grunts begrudgingly to find the corset snug around her. Her body turns back around to face Pentious to resume their earlier conversation. 

“Pentious. You had brought up earlier that you wouldn’t mind if I were to use your facilities. You still down for that?”

“Down?”

“Uh- is it still available?”

“OH, yes! We must discuss that further!” Pentious gestures to walk with Cherri.

She follows him towards the observation deck. Pace as slow as her arrival to the bath, and as equally melodic through the ship..

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to turn back on my offer.”

“What?!” she almost sounded angry. Out loud at least.

“OH but I’m still thinking about the prospect! Admittedly, I cherish helping you as i can. Yet i cannot give all my wonderful secrets! But yet.” Petiolus pauses a moment. “I must admit Miss Eleanor.The events of the past days concern me.”

Did he know something about her? Cherri felt a chill crawl over her.

  
  


The tone of his voice was defeated, and angry. “And to add to the situation. My rival-” he raises a fist in anger and glenches it. “ **_Cherri Bomb_ ** . Has Disappeared.” 

“But isn’t that a good thing? Your Rival is out of the way” Cherri felt strange talking about herself.

Annoyance flashed up to his face. Shrill noises escaped his mouth. “I am the one to defeat the Harlot! This is  **_MY_ ** territory.”

Cherri struggled to shove her feelings down and keep her act up. As if he could defeat her.

“There is no real victory in her unseen defeat.” his tone returned to its tame and tender tone. “I often forget the streets of hell are as untamed, wild, and dangerous.” he turns to the windows near him as he slithers up to them. 

They are still above the rubble of the west side pentagram. Pentious scans around the distance and spys a pair of demons. A promiscuous woman of the night saunters around the corner into view of the blimp. She walks to sell her product and flaunts it in the air. The sidewalk is her catwalk, and shes allowing everyone with a pair of eyes to window shop. The pair of demons leer out their eyelids corners and follow silently behind as she passes. Pentious spys their evil grins and winces to turn away. A daily occurrence but with his newfound company it found nothing but a large wave of worry.

“Please, as you leave today I will lend you my escort.” he faces Cherri speaking that. 

Cherri watched the lowlifes' actions unfold, as they faded out of view. She looks back to Pentious who stares back into her eye. She freezes in place. Her heart stops as his words cut through her mind. 

“An escort?”

~~~

Cherri watches the buildings pass by through the foggy dark perspective of the tinted windows. The incessant hum of a porcelain orb with yellow eyes somehow skillfully operates the vehicle in front of her seat. It has been quiet for her entire ride. The black leather seats bounce her up and down as the vehicle glides down the roads of hell. Honks and outside screams are filtered to a muffled peep through the chassis of the car. Cherri looks out the window and mindlessly wanderers through her thoughts and meditates on her free time till she arrives back close to the hotel. Back to angel and ‘the gang’ she's come to refer to them as.

The silence is cut short by cheerful speech, “Things have been so nice since you have been coming by!” The egg boy said.

Cheri peered over to the drivers seat. Specially modified to boost the egg minion up to the windshield and petal extensions for his teensy feets.

The egg's smile is genuine and infectious. “The boss doesn't slap us as much” he sounded sad. But bounces back, “But he is so happy since you have been visiting.” the Car decelerates and gently comes to a stop several blocks away from the hotel. The egg minion places the car in park, the mechanisms whirr and clunk as it works. His tiny little eyes turn back and meet cherri’s eye and says. “The boss keeps saying it when you aren't looking, And i want to say it too!”

  
  


“Thank you, Miss Eleanore”

  
  


The car door slams shut. Exhaust spurts out from behind the scoot machine. Orange streetlights, highlight her as the car fades away. 

And she heads back, ‘home’ again.


End file.
